Sadistic Desire
by Crisp-pa
Summary: It's Rukato, with Ruki and a over sized wrench, and lovely rape for you all. Based of Runaway Express the sixth movie with minor spoliers.


Crisp-pa: FUCK! Someone beat me to the first Runaway Express fanfiction. Oh well. Mine's still different in it's own gory way. This movie's really good, and should be watched.  
  
Warning: Spoilers. Ahaha. Not many, though. Just a few at the very beginning.  
  
Disclaimer - Nay, we do not own Digimon Tamers for we are poor. Har.  
  
Note: The title "Sadistic Desire" is the name of a X-Japan song, and the reason for naming this fanfiction "Sadistic Desire" is because I had written something: "Morbidly enlightening" and Sadistic Desire was another form of those words. So, it's all good. :P  
  
Ring.  
  
Ring.  
  
-Click-  
  
"Nyhu?" I looked at Ruki as she handed me the light grey cell phone, confuzzlement probably written clearly over my own features. Blinking at her for a moment, I took the offered item and held it up to my ear, not expecting whom I heard on the other line. It surprised me, but, then again, it didn't surprise me. Aren't I contradicting myself?  
  
"Takato?" A rough voice filtered through my ears as I continued to hold the device close to my ear, the vibrations ringing loud and clear.  
  
"Mister Yamaki!"  
  
"I thought it was you guys. Listen to me." I thought hard for a moment, I was not expecting Yamaki to just ring up and call us via Ruki's cell phone since there was real- Oh. Locomon. Nevermind.  
  
"We're leading the Digimon to the Solbul line, to attack it at Yoyoki Station. You kids get off, quickly." It also made me wonder why Yamaki persisted in calling us 'kids' all the time, I mean, we're mature and such. So, why doesn't he refer to us as the Tamers or something of the sorts?  
  
"Okay. Right, I understand." I nod slightly to reassure and agree with myself what had Yamaki just said and turned towards Ruki.  
  
"Let's leave the rest to Mister Yamaki."  
  
"Hmp. I understand."  
  
"But… Guilmon's not here." I reply, in a small protest against Ruki, which is stupid no matter how small the arguementive object is. Ruki is violent no matter what.  
  
"Can't you do anything by yourself?" I reached out to her, but she was already stalking off back towards the engine room of the on-going Digimon.  
  
"I'm not just… going to put trust in adults." I heave a little sigh, holding in the rest of it, incase the Ice Queen heard. Then she'd probably wheel around and pummel me with a blunt object.   
  
"Get off, while you still can." I then, for the next five minutes, wondered why on earth did Yamaki care about what happened to us. He had no relation, no connections with our family members, and had no "ties" with anyone else involved in our lives. It actually didn't make sense, but, then again, a lot of things didn't make sense anymore.  
  
"It's okay, we're fine."  
  
"Don't try anything foolish." Again, the ponderment of Yamaki treating us like four year olds with lost puppies. The door from the engine room slide open, revealing a very unenthusiastic Ruki holding a very large wrench. Somehow, I do not like this.   
  
"If we have to, we'll disconnect this car from the train. Alright?" I needed an excuse to stay on the train since I probably couldn't get off with Ruki or Renamon's help and Guilmon wasn't here to help me. And I wasn't too keen on crossing with Ruki whom had already made it clear we weren't leaving until we had completely stopped this Digimon from moving onward.  
  
"C'ya. Hey Ruki-" I turned around slightly as to face her, and was almost ready to turn right back around. She didn't look all too pleased and I had a vague feeling it was probably my fault. It seems I'm at fault a lot when it comes to Ruki. So carefully, and in a calm, sweet, soothing tone, I explained to her that I had told Mister Yamaki that we had planned to stay on for a bit longer and asked for her own opinion on the idea.  
  
"Ruki?" I looked over towards Renamon, curious at her questioning her Tamer in such a simple gesture.  
  
"Huh?" Slowly, she approached us. Wielding her metallic wrench that was nearly two thirds of her height, staring at us with her emotionless, violet eyes.  
  
"Anyways, I was telling him how it's a matter how we get off-…" I trailed off. I didn't think she was listening. I would test her, say something such as "You like Ryo don't you!" but, that would probably result in me signing my own death warrant for the next seven years of my life, before it brutally ended with a triumphantly smirking Ruki with her foot over my back, laughing some evil cackle. No fun. So, I bit my tongue and ignored the bizarre array of questions I wanted to ask her, just to make sure she was conscious and listening to me. But, my better judgment got a hold of me and told me that asking Ruki a "questionable" question could result into me not having children at any point in my life.  
  
She walked past us, me and Renamon, and I had to say her name, on impulse, I'd guess. I wasn't really thinking at that time. Just a concern for my friend had arisen. She never acted THIS cold. Not even when we first met, she was throwing insults then and probably would be now too. So, I had to assume something was up.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong?" Click. Click. Click. She stopped in mid-stride as I reached out to touch her, a reassuring touch, a friendly touch. Immediately, I jumped beside her as that heavy wrench came flying my way, that would hurt. To be hit by a wrench wielded by Ruki. Ow. It makes me hurt thinking about it. Moving faster than I expected, I ducked away to the green fabric covered mahogany colored wooden benches, as she literally smashed through the thing like Saran Wrap. Oh God. OhGod. Ohgodohgodohgod.   
  
First thought: She's going to freaking KILL me!  
  
Second thought: Maybe, she's thinking I'm someone else and I can talk her out of this? Maybe…?  
  
"Ruki? What the heck?" Renamon jumped down in front of me, to protect me from Ruki, is my guess, who knows?   
  
"Something's wrong." I let out a intelligent 'Hu?' as Renamon crouched down between me and the wrench wielding psycho Ruki. I almost squeaked at the sight of her, her dead deep purple eyes, and her vacant expression. Yes, Renamon was right, something defiantly WAS wrong.   
  
"Don't get in my way. I want… to sing." I blinked. Ruki, wanting to sing? Something was up. Ruki didn't 'sing'. She threw insults. Singing was not something Ruki did. I spoke her name again as she pulled that large stick up metal up over her head and swung it down upon me and Renamon, Renamon taking the full force of the blow, to protect me. I'd have to thank her later on for this; if we are still alive later on, that is.  
  
A few swings, curses from Renamon, questionable sentences from myself, Ruki violently shoved her own partner out a glass, wood framed window, with the head of the wrench. I gasped. Then gulped as I realized the impending doom about to be unleashed. Ruki's wrath and a wrench. She swung at me, missing each time. Obviously her aim wasn't as it use to be. Thank God for that. Benches were probably about to start a vendetta against her as her weapon crashed into them, making them crumble to splinters and small tidbits of fire wood across the polished wood lining the metal spools that held the wheels of Locomon.  
  
"Ngh. Ruki, c'mon.." She walked towards me like she was dragging a scythe and was the Grim Reaper himself. Saying her name once more, I took note that doing such a thing, was downright pointless since she was either ignoring my pleas of help or she just couldn't hear me. Gasping, I backed up against the door, hurriedly I turned around, yanked it open, and dashed out. Anything to get away. Anything to save my skin. Ducking down was probably one of the smartest things I did. She swung at me just as I stumbled out onto the platform lining the two trains that hooked them together. Rolling over, my head falling off the side of the train, I avoided yet another blow. I had to keep moving, or I was to become a beheaded goggle-head. Struggling, I hunched up against the door, ready to pull it open. Until she used her wrench to break the door knob off.  
  
"Gah, shit." Flipping myself around, I climbed up the stairs nearby the door, they were my only shot. Heaving heavy breaths I climbed, as the wrench made contact with one of the stairs my foot was just on. That was a close call. Stumbling upwards on top on the train, I faintly heard Ruki's dubbed 'scythe' fall helplessly to the midst of the train tracks that we were currently riding on. And I was cursing myself for ever leaving Growlmon and getting on this stupid thing.  
  
Ring.  
  
Ruki's cell phone. I answered it and Yamaki's voice filtered through my ears, oh yes. Someone answered to my prayers.  
  
"Takato! What's going on out there?" A laser of purple light flashed past me, and hit the cellular phone dead on, rendering it useless. I jerked my hand away as soon as I caught the light gleaming from Ruki. Turning towards her I couldn't help but feel, well, angry at her. I mean, she just tried to beat me to death with a wrench!  
  
"Ruki! What are you?" I had to voice that question, this.. This… thing was not Ruki. The insult throwing, non-wrench wielding, Renamon caring Ruki.  
  
"Don't get in my way. I want…. to sing." Was her only reply. I felt so helpless, I didn't know what she meant by that, and obviously she wasn't going to help me decipher it either. I then, very quickly, explained to her that if we didn't get off soon, we'd be caught it a Digital Field with Locomon leading the way. I ducked down as we passed under a low lying bridge, Ruki didn't move. The wind flew past me, harder through the tunnel. As soon as we were exposed back into the light, the ceiling of the train caved in, it was probably caused by the laser damaging the exterior of it, so it could hold our weight. Well, at least it was easier to run inside.  
  
As we fell in, an explosion sounded. And the engine room busted open. Coughing for air, I held my hand up in front of my eyes, to protect them from the tiny smoke debris floating in the air. Gasping for air, I fell over. For some reason I had gotten up when the explosion started, and was now hacking up internal organs, hunched over in the floor. As soon as the smoke cleared, I had no time to voice another thought to my friend as she was hovering over me, inches away from my face, long purple spider-like legs reached out from the center of her back, all of them bent inwards towards her, and surrounding myself. The gap between us was soon closed as she pulled me forward with those creepy-as-can-be extra arms. I struggled against her, I mean, she had ten extra arms pulling me in towards her and she, Ruki Makino, was kissing me! But, I couldn't wriggle away, she had me in her firm grasp. Her organic hands rested on either side of me as she bit down harsh on the soft flesh of my lip. Groaning in discomfort, she slipped in her tongue, tasting me.   
  
I would have died then and there, if someone would give my something to kill myself with. I wished that she had beaten me to death with that wrench, then I wouldn't be here under her. I gasped for air as she pulled away, saliva trailing down her lips. I cringed.  
  
"I just… want to sing." Right now, I was so frustrated that I could have just screamed at her, but, I couldn't. Because seconds after that, her lips were locked with mine once again. I would have burst into tears had her eyes met with mine in that moment. But, I did start bleeding tears as she fingered the hem of my shirt, and ran her cold, clammy hands across my lower stomach. The feeling was so, wrong. I choked back sobs as her lips left mine, bruised and torn from her vicious teeth. Though, that didn't mean I was safe from them. She ungracefully yanked my head to the side, a high pitched yelp fell off my lips before I could contain it. Sobbing, she dug her teeth into the small crevice of my neck, a searing pain, the worse thing I've ever felt, worse than Guilmon being attacked by a rabid tiger Deva, jumbled my nerves into one big, painful, throbbing mess. Louder cries, tearful pleas, and pitiful noises wouldn't stop her as her other arms began clawing at the sky blue material bunched up slightly above my rib cage. The tears flowed harder as they clawed at the pale skin hidden beneath my white undershirt, it hurt. Oh god it hurt. I could feel the soft trickles of crimson red liquid dropping to met its end on the top of my hands, pooling there and quickly rolling off. Just like the tears from my cheeks. Her hands covered my own, and I wished I could have pulled away as her dead eyes came floating up to meet my crying reddish-brown pools. I hated her. I hated her and every fiber of her being. I wish, that everything would just go away.  
  
I needed air. Her tongue flickered across one of my nipples as one of her flesh covered hands dipped down behind my rear to pull me closer, I cried out in protest and hurt. Then, she applied pressure to my lower back using her under hand, forcing me to arch against the weight pushed onto my spine. My shirts had long been discarded off somewhere towards the side and I was faintly aware that we were still on Locomon, and still heading towards that Digital Field. I wanted to tell her this, but, I couldn't form the words. My hands slipped on my own blood and I fell with a sound 'thump' against the wooden lined floor, Ruki falling down with me, pressing her own weight into me. That's when I noticed the long, olive green tentacles wrapped around her neck, shaking themselves back and forth. More panicked than I was before, I knew I had to move. I had to run. Now.  
  
"I want…" She was going to say 'sing'. I knew it, so, why was she hurting me and not singing? Faintly, I heard a voice in the back of my head, kind of sounding like a muffled dog imitating Darth Vader, reminding me that everything has it's own reasons. Not only was I confused, but I hurt, I was scared out of my wits, and I'm being, well, i raped /i by Ruki. All because I just HAD to jump on to Locomon. Curse me and my no thinking.. "You."   
  
I snapped my head up from it's uncomfortable place, my cheek pressed into the hard wooden floors, to look at her more clearly and proceeding to dislodge her from my already red and bleeding enough as it was neck. I couldn't form coherent words, even more than before. Because now I couldn't think. She really WAS doing this, but, of her own free will or.. I shuddered under her, she seemed to be dazed and lost in thought. But just because she wasn't tuned into the world around her didn't mean that I could slip away. Those arms of hers were wrapped securely around me, brushing their strong bristles of hair against my exposed skin. Just like a spiders legs.   
  
"Nani… naze~!?" She looked at me, with her misty grey- purple eyes, dead of any human emotion. It seemed, as if she was past being human. Past everything that once gave Ruki Makino human emotions, no matter how vague they were before. She was just an empty, controlled husk of flesh. Her lips curled into a uncharacteristic, sadistic smile and I knew what she wanted. The question was, how was she going to get it? I gasped for air, just as she burrowed her head back into the crevice of my neck, licking and harshly biting at the already throbbing area. Those bleeding tears came streaming back down, making my cheeks redder than before. I held back sobs, I didn't care if this was the real Ruki or not, I couldn't let her hear me break down. Not now, not ever. I wasn't going to give up this fight.  
  
I squealed in terror as a dry, cracked feeling crawled up my shin. It was like a peeling snake rubbing, almost petting, your skin over and over again. Except in the same general area; from my knees to my ankles. I let a sob out, I couldn't help it anymore. This was horrible and wrong. I couldn't think of any more words to describe it. It was.. Just not suppose to be happening. I heard her mumble something into my neck, but was too caught up in those tentacle things wrestling off my pants to really care what she said anymore. My sobbing and pitiful crying had reached a loud, almost whiny sound. I didn't want this, and I was almost sure that Ruki didn't either. Then why? Whywhywhy! I screamed as her tongue dipped into my navel, I had not realized that she had done such a thing, she must have trailed downwards while I was musing. I could use my mindless musings for a good reason. Now, I just had to think about something and not about Ruki whom was licking and nipping at my now unprotected thighs. Oh God. I couldn't think about anything else now. Ruki and her forsaken obsession. I choked up on my sobbing, and it was hard to regain my breath from my current position against the floor.  
  
Laying spread eagle on the floor with a girl whom had tentacles coming out of her back, which were currently wrapping themselves soundly against my shins and feet, ten long spidery legs holding you to the spot, and said girl giving you an unwanted blowjob while lying uncomfortably in a train isle was not a fun experience.   
  
Twisting my hips, I tried to dislodge her and to my luck it failed. She hummed down in the back of her throat, which gave off a deep vibration. I gasped and let out a soft, pleased moan. Seconds later I was cursing myself and ever living deity. This was NOT suppose to be happening, I was NOT suppose to be enjoying it, either. So why? A sharp pain reminded me of my existence, digging down deep into my wrists, tearing the flesh where it was stretched tightly over the bone in my arm, and then increasing the size of the gash with lashes at the afflicted area. I felt the tears well up and wondered for a fleeting moment how it was possible that I still had more tears to shed.   
  
I screamed and arched my back up off of the hard wooden floor as she raked her teeth harshly against myself, forcing me to succumb to her ministrations. Gasping for I air I thumped back down against the floor, defeated and out of breath. But I could still damn myself. Everything about me I hated right now. Every single part. Because I Ienjoyed/I it. And I was disgusted with myself. It was wrong. This isn't suppose to be like this. It isn't suppose to be at all. My eyes stung and my wrists hurt. It was all painful but yet morbidly enlightening.   
  
It was like bittersweet bliss in Hell. But that bitter Hell was slowly fading away. I groan in response to the gentle coaxing her tongue against my genitals, it WAS bliss. I whimpered in response to her touching, suddenly painfully aware of something sharp digging into my sides, and I could feel the liquid pooling under me. It was sickening to think about. I cracked open an eye, just for a moment, to make sure I wasn't bleeding to death or anything. And I regret ever doing it. I felt even sicker to my stomach at the sight of all MY blood. It.. it was everywhere. Streaming down my toes, covering most of the left half of my body and running all over the floor. I gagged on my own spit before I violently shut my eyes, to block it all out.   
  
Now, I realized that I was probably going to die right here. It wasn't until now that I felt the toil of all that blood effecting me. I was ready to fall asleep. I could hardly feel Ruki clawing at me or doing anything it was.. as if she wasn't there at all.. as if she had left me be. I sighed again, this time in happiness. I was going to be free from it all. I was going to be conquered by the darkness but at least I didn't have to finish living that nightmare. I couldn't help but grin. THIS was MY bliss. My true, heavenly bliss.  
  
I let my darkness overcome me. It was the only logical thing to do at this moment, to die blissfully in this warm embrace of pain. It was uninviting and inviting at the same time; warm and desolate; homey and forlorn; perfect and torn. It was my Heaven, in a morbid sort of way. 


End file.
